1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and, more particularly, to a fixing device for fixing a heat sink on motherboards with different specifications.
2. Description of Related Art
With an increasing development of computer, there are many specifications for motherboards, such as AMD K8 specification, AM2 specification, Intel LGA775 specification, and LGA1366 specification.
Electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs), which are mounted on the motherboard, frequently generate large amounts of heat. The heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of the electronic device via a fixing device to absorb heat generated by the electronic device.
However, the fixing device can only fix the heat sink on one specification of motherboard, which means that different fixing devices having different configurations are required for fixing the heat sinks to the CPUs mounted on AMD K8 motherboard, AM2 motherboard, Intel LGA775 motherboard, and LGA1366 motherboard. To manufacture such different fixing devices and manage the inventory thereof are costly.
What is needed, therefore, is a fixing device which is compatible with motherboards with different specifications.